Rock and Awe
by Tealgryffin
Summary: Midoriya's fight with Todoroki in the Sports Festival grants him more than a pat on the back from All Might, a worried mother, and a tentative friendship with Todoroki. When Jirou finds her expectations surpassed she takes an interest in Midoriya, with a healthy amount of admiration thrown into the mix. How will our two favorite heroes do? Idk.
1. The Fight

**Ay, so this is my first fanfiction and honestly, I only started writing this because I myself was looking for a good IzukuXJirou fic, and asides from like, 2, most of them were bearable at best, and painful at worst. And thus I've decided to take it into my own hands.**

 **Hit me up with reviews so I know how to not be bad at this, ciao.**

 **My hero academia isn't owned by me. Surprise surprise.**

'Oh shit' was the second thought that came to mind witnessing the climax of Midoriya and Todoroki's final clash. The airborne chunks of cement hurtling towards her location in the rafters an afterthought to the sheer awe clouding her brain as the battle between the two behemoths in front of her came to an end.

Reflexively ducking down, idly noting that she'd have to thank Present Mic-Sensei for that later, she managed to avoid most of the scorching heat discharged from the field. Just barely scorching the tips of her Byzantium-Purple hair, it seemed most of the class had managed to do the same, although it seemed Yaomomo may have been a bit late to react as she busied herself with her frizzled hair.

Quickly rising back to her seat in order to scan the battlefield once more, Jirou couldn't hold back a curse as Midoriya's limp form came into view. While sure that he had grievously injured himself yet again, the sheer distance between him and the stands let a sort of morbid curiosity settle over Kyouka.

"Whoa…" Kaminari, oddly enough, seemed the one student spectating still composed enough to voice the collective's thoughts on the fight.

'Whoa' I concurred, repeating the message to myself as if Midoriya hadn't just led most of the class to a Copernican revolution of combat prowess, let alone the staggering change of heart she had incurred in doubting him.

She, as well as most of the class excepting Uraraka, had expected Todoroki to mop the floor with Midoriya with just his ice, and in one fell swoop as had been done to Sero. But the absolute willpower exerted by Midoriya, not just in making Todoroki use his left side, but in forcing him to the upper limit of his power whilst doing so was undoubtedly the biggest shocker of the festival so far, notwithstanding Midoriya's performance in the obstacle race.

As Present Mic-Sensei declares Todoroki the winner of their bout and most of the class began mumbling amongst themselves, Jirou leaned back in her seat and fiddled with her ear jacks. She had a lot to think about.

 **AN:Aight so chapter 1 was pretty short, just wanted to get this out there and see the reaction to it before I actively continued on with the story. Considering this was written on my way to class, I think I did pretty well with it, but PLEASE gimme feedback and feel free to ask questions:)**

 **See ya,**

 **Teal.**


	2. The Realization

**Ayy, so now that I'm done with the first chapter and actually thinking about where I'd like to go with this story, I've finally got an idea of what I actually want to do! So sit back, enjoy, and review:)**

 **I don't own My Hero Academia believe it or not.**

Touch was the first sense that came back. The too-rough too-soft sheets ground against his bare flesh and shattered bones in such an uncomfortable fashion that he briefly pondered if death might be a preferable alternative to his current situation, although the soft hand lightly brushing against his cheek provided no small amount of comfort to the distraught boy. It's gentle caress doing wonders to relieve the unknown stressors assailing his drained mind and sharing in the strain felt by his body, doing its best to share in his pain.

The hand retreated as Izuku twitched, the taste of iron still lingering on the backs of his teeth as he sought to console his shriveled lips. Next came the smell, the obnoxious aroma of the disinfectant mostly covering the distinct rust that must have come from his own blood.

Now, Izuku briefly considered, came the hard part.

Whilst the rest of his senses had returned to him sort of, passively, Izuku wasn't dumb enough to think that his eyes would just open if he left them closed long enough, and with a shaky breath, returned to the land of the living.

The transient glare of the fluorescent light bulbs he had come to associate with classrooms burned and felt painful in a way that light shouldn't have been able to. Refusing to close his eyes or actually blind himself with the hellfire he might normally call 'a 40 watt bulb', Izuku's gaze sailed right, aiming to thank whoever the hand belonged to for luring him from his forced unconsciousness into whatever form of lucidity this could be called.

Landing on the slim figure in their classes gym uniform, Izuku didn't particularly think too much of it. Uraraka-san he vacantly considered, or perhaps Asui-san, they had talked occasionally he supposed. Though he'd have to ask about the ear jacks when he was more comprehensible. Was she aiming to-.

Izuku's eyes jolted upwards, resting on Jirou-san's lips, crinkled in a _slight_ smile, and Izuku did his best to respond with the same. He may not know why Jirou-san had taken the time to come see him, but he was glad for the company. Muttering out a 'Hello', Izuku vaguely felt his throat burn, and wondered when he could get that seen to, Recovery Girl must not be that far away given how exhausted he felt.

Jirou muttered something out herself, likely a hello in return, but Izuku couldn't hear her, though that felt like nothing new. Hell, since he'd woken up, Izuku couldn't even hear himself.

 **AN: DUNDUNDUN, ayy deku's deaf bitches. Now, a couple people asked me how long I'd do this for or how frequently updates will come out, and whilst I can definitively say that it won't be a** _**long**_ **story, I plan to update fairly frequently. Chapters probably aren't going to be getting much longer than this, but then again, I've yet to write anything that has any actual dialogue in it, so I may surprise myself;). Review if you want to say something,**

 **Ciao,**

 **Teal.**


End file.
